


Morningwood

by saucisson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I generally dislike "silly" unless the root genre is actually comedy, but Agron has already shown a cheeky side so this kind of fits, especially in the early shag-like-rabbits stage of a relationship.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morningwood

**Author's Note:**

> I generally dislike "silly" unless the root genre is actually comedy, but Agron has already shown a cheeky side so this kind of fits, especially in the early shag-like-rabbits stage of a relationship.

\- Crows are truest enemy, Nasir murmurs into the head of bedroll, pulling arm over ear to muffle early-morning jackdaw calls. Beside him, Agron rolls to his side, pulls lover into embrace. Nasir's arm drops to Agrons, clasp tightens. He feels cock against ass, smiles at thought of shaft in hand, in mouth. Agron presses into him, poking hard length into lover's back.

\- I do not think this best time or place, Nasir whispers with small laugh. - We share tent now with others.

\- Mmm? Agron replies. Nasir turns over shoulder, Agron lies still, eyes closed but smile pulls corner of mouth. - I do not know of which you speak, he mumbles without opening eyes. - I yet slumber.

Poke.

\- Agron! A laughing whisper from Nasir.

\- Nasir! The mock-outraged reply. Eyes open. Green eyes sparkle with amusement. - We shall be quick. _I_ shall be quick, he adds almost sheepishly. - I cannot say for certain, but I believe you came to me in my dreams and began... courtship. You were very attentive but left saying something about crows just as pleasure began to rise. Very rude.

Poke, poke.

Nasir laughs silently, eyes cast about tent now shared with fellow soldiers as refugees join camp and supplies are shared to provide shelter and safety to those unable to provide for themselves. Fellow travelers rest still. He shifts body to face lover.

\- Quickly then, he whispers, unfastening drawstring of Agron's britches. Hand slides below waist to grip cock, slide fingers up shaft to head, pressing thumb into slit to feel first drops of seed.

Agron breathes silent groan, answers by slipping fingers to Nasir's cock, already escaped from clothing by Nasir's own teasing strokes. Agron moves Nasir's hand away, pulls foreskin gently back from head, presses fingers against ridge on back of shaft driving Nasir to familiar peak. Nasir draws sharp breath, lips find lover's, eyes close with pulse of pleasure.

Quick strokes of hands on cocks draws ragged breaths, effort to keep breathing even lest tentmates awaken to sound. True to word, Agron succumbs first. Fingers pause on lover's cock as mind leaves body in wave of pleasure. Nasir pulls Agron's mouth to his to muffle sharp gasps. Agron wears expression of almost-agony as body stiffens and jerks. He smiles blearily as sense is restored, returns attention to lover's body. Seeing, feeling, hearing Agron's pleasure brings Nasir to his brink, Agron's sure strokes push him over. Rough-bearded mouth covers his, swallows hiccuping sighs. His hand grip Agron's muscled shoulder until heat subsides.

Slow kisses guide mind's return to body. Agron peers under covers between them, pouts cheekily.

\- We shall have to have a washing-day, he whispers.


End file.
